NONE
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a holder for a dispensing container with a pump action dispensing mechanism. More particularly, it relates to a bracket that allows a dispensing container to be secured to a surface while still allowing easy access to the dispensing container.
2. Background Art
The use of the dispensing containers and pump action dispensing mechanism is beneficial in preventing the contamination of the product within the dispensing container, while eliminating the need for the bulky standard dispensing unit. The standard dispensing unit used is a large wall-mounted unit that is about double the size of the dispensing container, which is placed inside. The pump action dispensing mechanism can alternatively be used with the dispensing container. The pump action dispensing mechanism screws onto the neck of the container eliminating the need for the standard dispensing unit. The two major draw backs of using a dispensing containers without the standard dispensing unit is the lack of security, the container and the pump action dispensing mechanism can easily be taken by any user, while also taking up limited counter space.
One attempt at a solution is employed in Holder for Dispensing Container, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,853. In this patent a bracket is described that mounts a dispensing container to a wall. The top of the dispensing container with the pump action dispensing mechanism is passed through a large circular opening in the upper extension of the bracket and bottom is placed on the lower extension of the bracket.
The prior art does not afford a solution to the problem of providing a bracket that uses a minimal amount of space while still giving security and limited mobility for a dispensing container.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. To allow the use of a dispensing container to limit the chances of contamination.
b. To allow a dispensing container to be used while using a minimal amount of space.
c. To allow the use of a dispensing container without the standard dispensing unit while still providing security from theft.
d. To allow for easy dispensing of the contents of the dispensing container.
The primary objective of the present invention is a device for mounting the dispensing container and pump action dispensing unit to the wall utilizing minimal space while securing the container and restricting mobility. This restriction of mobility makes the use of these containers more desirable in a commercial setting where the amount of users is unlimited. The invention also angles the pump action dispensing unit and the dispensing container forward making access to the pump action dispensing mechanism easier for the user. The device is a holder for a dispensing container, the dispensing container comprising a top including a neck, a base, a front side, a back side, a right side, and a left side.
The invention comprises a back member, top member, and a bottom member, wherein the top and bottom member extend laterally from the back member in the same direction. The top member and the bottom member extend at obtuse angles from the back member. The angle is a sufficient amount that when the back member is mounted to a wall, and the dispensing container is placed into the invention the top of the dispensing container is farther away from the back member than the base.
The top member of the device is skewed relative to the location of the dispensing container when the dispensing container is engaged with the invention. A first portion of the top member projects from the back member at an angle greater than 90 degrees. A second portion of the top member changes slope forming an angle greater than 90 degrees from the first portion. The second portion of the top member runs parallel to the bottom member. The change in slope of the top member allows the top of the dispensing container to be held securely in place at its skewed position in the device. The top member contains an opening that allows for the engaging of the dispensing container neck. The opening in the top member begins at the center of the second section of the top member and continues through the side of the top member. The opening is circular at the end located in the center of the second section of the top member and continues as a channel from the circular center to the side of the top member. The neck of the container passes unobstructed through the opening to be engaged with the pump action dispensing mechanism. The container may be passed from the side of the device to the center of the device while the neck of the container passes through the opening from the side to the end of the opening at the center of the second portion of the top member. When the neck of the dispensing container is fully engaged in the circular portion at the end of the opening, the pump action dispensing mechanism can be connected to the neck of the dispensing container which locks the dispensing container into the invention preventing mobility.
The bottom member of the invention contains one or more lips that can extend up to the width of the distal end of the bottom member. The lips may extend the entire front side of the bottom member and are in association with the dispensing container preventing it from forward movement. These lips further prevent the mobility of the dispensing container when locked into the invention.
The back member is substantially planar allowing maximum connection to the mounting surface. The back member has at least one means for mounting the device including an opening that a fastening means may be passed through to secure the device to the mounting surface. The features and innovation of the device are further clarified with the following descriptions, appended claims, and drawings.